Let Me Protect You
by Alleina Salvatore
Summary: Después de rechazar por primera vez un encargo, la asesina Elena Gilbert decide proteger al que fue su primer novio, Damon Salvatore, a manos de uno de los miembros de la mafia conocida como La Familia Original / Este fic participa en el Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participa en el Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Elena Gilbert adoraba su trabajo. Lo cuál podía parecer extraño, dado que era una asesina a sueldo. Llevaba trabajando desde los diecisiete, y ahora, con veintidós años, era de las mejores. La chica ni siquiera se acordaba de la cantidad de personas a las que había matado, pero, dado que siempre se aseguraba de que sus víctimas fueran criminales, no le preocupaba demasiado. Lo que hacía, al fin y al cabo, ayudaba a que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor.

Hasta entonces, la asesina nunca se había negado a realizar ningún trabajo. Hasta que le llegó el encargo de asesinar a Damon Salvatore.

Según la ficha que le entregaron, su cliente quería la muerte de Damon Salvatore porque este le había roto el corazón a su hija. Típico de Damon, se dijo Elena. Y es que ella conocía a aquel joven de veinticuatro años. Era un relativamente famoso empresario cuya fortuna había aumentado hacía poco gracias a unas acciones muy bien invertidas.

Pero ella lo había conocido mucho antes. Lo conoció en el instituto, cuando él era el chico más popular, del que todas estaban enamoradas. Era lógico, puesto que sus ojos azules eran capaces de conquistar a cualquiera. La habían conquistado a ella, también. En el instituto, Elena nunca había destacado. No era una marginada, pero tampoco era popular, ni deseaba serlo. Sus notas eran normales, tenía buenos amigos y saludaba a todos los que encontraba por los pasillos.

Pero él se había fijado en ella, y después de ser amigos durante casi un años, pasaron el último curso de Damon saliendo. Cuando el chico terminó de estudiar, se fue de Mystic Falls, donde ellos vivían, para acudir a la universidad de Stanford, en California. Y, a pesar de no haber roto, su relación fue enfriándose, y finalmente, acordaron separarse durante un tiempo. Y todavía no habían vuelto a encontrarse.

- No pienso hacerlo, señor Jordan. Lo siento-dijo Elena, dirigiéndose finalmente, tras varios minutos de observar la ficha que su cliente le había entregado con datos de Damon.

- Lamento oírlo, señorita. Tendré que contratar a alguien menos preparado que usted.

- Intenta convencerme, pero no lo va a conseguir. Márchese, por favor.

Connor Jordan se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba, recogió sus cosas, lanzó un billete de veinte dólares y se marchó de la cafetería. Elena esperó hasta que la figura del hombre desapareció, cogió el billete y dejó el precio exacto de los dos cafés que habían pedido y que ninguno había bebido. Se levantó y se marchó del lugar.

Mientras caminaba hacia el hotel en el que se estaba quedando durante su estancia en New York, Elena estuvo pensando en Damon. Connor Jordan quería matar a Damon, y aunque Elena estuviera segura de que sus sentimientos por él se habían enfriado desde que sus caminos se separaran, todavía lo consideraba su amigo. La idea de que alguien matara a su primer novio serio le molestaba, y cuando llegó a su habitación de hotel, ya había tomado una decisión.

Abrió su portátil, que se encontraba bien guardado en la maleta, que a su vez estaba cerrada con candado. Rápidamente, se conectó a su correo y se puso en contacto con su mejor y única amiga, Bonnie Bennett. En el rápido mail que le escribió, le pidió que rastreara todas las llamadas y el correo de Connor Jordan y de todos sus amigos y familiares, y que le informara sobre todos sus contactos. En apenas dos minutos la asesina recibió la respuesta de su amiga, que aceptaba el encargo.

A continuación, investigó más a su antiguo novio de instituto. Damon Salvatore vivía en un de los apartamentos más lujosos y caros de New York en aquel momento, junto a su novia, la modelo Caroline Forbes. A pesar de ser uno de los hombres más adinerados del país, no hacía gastos innecesarios, y donaba bastante dinero a distintas fundaciones y ONG. Tal y como le indicó Wikipedia, sus aficiones eran el fútbol y el ciclismo. Eso no era importante, pero Elena lo leyó atentamente. A pesar de no parecer información trascendental, la asesina sabía que cualquier dato podía llegar a ser importante.

Después, la chica guardó todas sus pertenencias en la maleta, se llevó una cerveza del minibar y se marchó de la habitación. Bajó a recepción y pagó su estancia. Llamó a un taxi y, mientras esperaba a que este llegara, se bebió la cerveza. Siempre bebía un poco cuando se iba de los hoteles. Cuando el taxi llegó, le indicó la dirección del hotel más cercano al edificio de apartamentos de lujo en el que vivía Damon. Aquel hotel sería su vivienda hasta que la asesina terminara con su trabajo en New York.

Cuando llegó, reservó una habitación por tiempo indefinido, y rápidamente se marchó a su habitación y colgó el cartel de "no molestar". Volvió a sacar su portátil, y descubrió que ya había recibido un mail de parte de Bonnie. Elena lo leyó lentamente, intentando recabar información.

Por lo visto, Connor Jordan no había perdido el tiempo, y ya se había puesto en contacto con Katerina Petrova, una asesina búlgara conocida por su brutalidad. Además, también había hablado con un hombre llamado Niklaus Mikaelson, que aparentemente era el jefe de una mafia que era conocida como "La Familia Original". Elena había oído hablar de ella, y no los apreciaba demasiado. Mataban sin motivo, y apreciaban demasiado su territorio. Que, casualmente, era New York.

Una sospecha empezó a crearse en la mente de Elena. Tal vez, la causa por la cual Connor Jordan quería matar no se reducía simplemente a un corazón roto. Sin embargo, la asesina se preguntó si el señor Jordan planeaba el asesinato de Damon voluntariamente o obligado por los Mikaelson. La chica se prometió seguir investigando.

Cuando guardó el ordenador en su maleta, se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia el bloque de apartamentos que se encontraba en frente. Hacia la casa de su protegido, Damon Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Damon Salvatore suspiró. Sin contestar, sabía quién era la persona que lo llamaba. Era su novia, Caroline Forbes, que hacía un par de semanas que no lo dejaba en paz, preguntándole por supuestas amantes y engaños. Las primeras cinco veces que habían mantenido una conversación sobre aquel tema, Damon había intentado razonar con Caroline, pero no había logrado nada, puesto que ella simplemente se había vuelto más paranoica e insoportable.

Sin molestarse en contestar, Damon se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al gran ventanal que había frente a su escritorio. La noche de New York siempre le había parecido hermosa, pero aquella noche en particular, le pareció el paraíso. Aquella era la manera que tenía de desconectar, de olvidarse de la presión y de todos sus problemas. Era en aquellos momentos cuando añoraba su vida anterior, aquella en la que su mayor problema era encontrar un trabajo. Ahora, lo único importante era que su empresa siguiera creciendo y que sus apariciones públicas fueran impecables.

Y todo se había vuelto incluso más complicado durante las últimas semanas. Connor Jordan, un antiguo empleado suyo, había estado rondando la empresa, buscando hablar con él. Sin embargo, durante la semana anterior, Damon había estado de viaje en Los Ángeles, por lo que no había podido recibirlo. Dudaba poder hablar con él incluso ahora, que estaba de vuelta en su ciudad natal. Sospechaba el motivo por el cual aquel hombre lo buscaba.

Ni siquiera había sido culpa suya. Damon le había dejado claro a April que lo que ellos tenían no significaba nada, que nunca iban a tener una relación seria, puesto que él quería volver con Caroline, que en aquel momento había decidido abandonarlo por culpa de sus celos. En aquel momento, April había aceptado aquella corta relación sin compromiso, pero se arrepintió, e intentó hacer todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

Y ahora, la joven millonaria había pedido ayuda a papi para lograr vengarse del malvado hombre mayor que le había roto el corazón a su niña. Damon sabía que era lógico que Connor Jordan intentara ayudar y proteger a su hija, pero era incapaz de comprender como un pequeño problema se había convertido en un asunto tan grande y complicado.

Damon volvió a suspirar. Aquello era un tema del pasado, y el joven empresario estaba decidido a no dejar que aquella familia de millonarios arruinara todo lo que a él tanto tiempo le había logrado conseguir.

* * *

><p>El plan de Elena comenzaba en aquel momento. Se había vestido elegantemente, con americana y tacones, e incluso había cambiado su habitual coleta por suaves rizos que caían a ambos lados de su rostro. Acababa de entrar en el enorme edificio en el que se encontraba la base central de la empresa de Damon Salvatore, e iba predispuesta a lograr tanta información como le fuera posible. Y, en el mejor de los casos, lo convencería de que su situación era mala en aquel momento, y de que debería ser su protectora.<p>

La asesina se dirigió con paso al ascensor, sin hacer caso del hombre de seguridad de dos metros, que intentaba cerrarle el paso.

- ¡Señorita!-le dijo, finalmente, y Elena no tuvo más remedio que detenerse. Cuando se giró, tenía puesta su más sumisa y seductora sonrisa, y parecía totalmente inocente-. No tiene identificación. Debe hablar con información antes de poder acceder al ascensor.

- Lo lamento, no lo sabía. Es la primera vez que vengo, pero no tengo tiempo que perder. El señor Salvatore en persona me espera, y si llego tarde, me matará-dijo, dándole un tono preocupado a su voz. Pareció que funcionaba, puesto que tan sólo unos segundos después, asintió.

- De acuerdo. Pero sólo por esta vez. No puedo permitir que cualquiera deambule por el edificio sin identificación.

Elena le dedicó su más deslumbrante sonrisa, y dejó que el hombre de seguridad la condujera hasta el ascensor. Cuando este se marchó, y mientras esperaba hasta que el ascensor llegara hasta el último piso del rascacielos, sacó una horquilla que se encontraba bien oculta entre sus rizos. Si no conseguía acceder a dónde quería, lo haría por sus propios medios. Incluso si eso significaba arriesgarse a que miles de cámaras la descubrieran. No lo harían, sin embargo. Ella era la mejor en ocultarse.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la sonrisa inocente que Elena había llevado con el hombre de seguridad había cambiado por una decidida. Una mujer joven la miró desde su escritorio, tras el cual se encontraban las puertas dobles que llevaban al despacho de Damon Salvatore. La asesina se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

- Necesito ver al señor Salvatore-dijo, seriamente.

- Sólo puede pasar si él se lo permite. Le preguntaré. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

* * *

><p>- Señor Salvatore, hay una señorita llamada Elena Gilbert que quiere verla-dijo Hayley, su secretaria, al entrar a su despacho. Damon no estaba de humor para ver a nadie, pero la mención del nombre de su primera novia seria le llamó repentinamente la atención.<p>

- Dile que pase.

Damon se levantó de su silla, y se dirigió hasta el mismo ventanal desde el cual había observado la ciudad la noche anterior. Escuchó los pasos de Elena, que sonaban mucho menos torpes de lo que habían sonado años atrás, y cómo Hayley cerró la puerta. Sintió cómo Elena lo miraba fijamente, y sintió que estaba siendo sometido a un examen. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de lado.

- Elena-dijo a modo de saludo, girándose. Fue entonces turno de él para mirarla fijamente, y su sonrisa se amplió al verla, todavía más hermosa de lo que era antes-. Cuánto tiempo.

- Damon. Tenemos que hablar. Estás en peligro.

Damon supo sin preguntar que se refería a Connor Jordan. Eso lo sorprendió. Después de tantos años, saber que Elena seguía preocupándose por él, lo halagaba. No pudo evitarlo, y se acercó a ella. Le acarició la mejilla, y después, aprovechando la expresión sorprendida que se le había formado, la besó.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, y espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

Has cambiado-comentó Damon, sobándose el brazo.

Elena lo miró, avergonzada. Damon la había besado, y ella, como acto reflejo y sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo había tirado al suelo. Había aprendido a hacerlo cuando aprendió defensa personal, y su técnica había mejorado notablemente después de convertirse en asesina. Había actuado sin pensar, y se había arrepentido incluso mientras lo hacía. Ahora, Damon estaba magullado, y la miraba con un profundo respeto.

- Vale, ya veo que estás poco habladora, después de soltar las palabras que venías a contarme-continuó el chico, adoptando una postura informal-. ¿Es eso todo lo que venías a decirme? Porque ya lo sospechaba.

- No-dijo Elena finalmente, tras pensar en lo próximo que iba a decir durante unos pocos segundos-. No he venido sólo a advertirte. Y tenías razón al decir que he cambiado. Precisamente por eso he venido.

Se quedó en silencio a continuación, sin embargo. No sabía cómo decirle que iba a protegerlo de una asesina sin contarle que era una asesina, y que en un primer momento a ella a quién habían contratado para el trabajo. Resolvió que sólo le contaría la historia a medias; y sin embargo, pensó bastante en lo que iba a decir antes de volver a hablar.

- Por motivos que no te puedo contar, he descubierto que Connor Jordan, al que creo que ya conoces, ha contactado con una asesina para que te mate. Y yo voy a salvarte.

- No-dijo Damon, tras varios minutos de silencio. Elena, que había mantenido la cabeza gacha, todavía avergonzada, la volvió a levantar, confusa. Era incapaz de comprender la respuesta de Damon-. No voy a dejar que me protejas de alguien que puede hacerte daño a ti, y sin contarme tus motivos.

- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, Damon. Te considero mi amigo, así que cállate y deja que te proteja.

Damon no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que su novia de instituto había cambiado. Cuando salían, Elena nunca le habría dado una contestación como aquella, y mucho menos habría logrado tirarlo al suelo de aquel modo. El empresario había notado los músculos de sus brazos cuando lo agarró, y eso lo había llevado al pasado, cuando la chica era algo torpe en clase de educación física.

Elena lo seguía mirando fijamente, intentando convencerlo con la mirada. Si Damon se negaba a que ella lo protegiera, ella lo haría igualmente, pero sería mucho más complicado. Sería muy complicado infiltrarse en la empresa, y se arriesgaría a enfrentarse a una de las más peligrosas mafias de la zona sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla o actuar como testigo.

- No sé, Elena. Te veo… diferente. Pareces otra persona.

- La gente cambia, Damon. Pero eso no significa que ya no sea Elena.

Cuando Damon se preparaba para contestar, la puerta de su despacho se abrió, y su secretaria pasó, seguida de una joven morena que caminaba con una condescendiente sonrisa. Miró a Damon Salvatore de arriba abajo con descaro, y luego su mirada se posó en Elena, que se había levantado de la silla en la que se había sentado después de tirar a Damon al suelo. La sonrisa de la recién llegada se hizo más amplia.

- Señor Salvatore, lamento interrumpir su reunión, pero esta señorita insiste en hablar con usted, y…

- Y la he amenazado-terminó la frase la recién llegada, mostrando un cuchillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. La secretaria no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás-. Elena. Me alegro de verte.

- Deberías marcharte antes de estar en serio peligro, Katerina-dijo Elena a modo de saludo. Damon frunció el ceño al escuchar la extraña conversación entre su ex-novia y la recién llegada.

La respuesta de la mujer a la que Elena había llamado Katerina lo sorprendió más. Sin borrar su sonrisa, y con un rápido movimiento, la recién llegada lanzó su cuchillo en dirección a Damon.

Sólo los rápidos reflejos de Elena lo salvaron. Lo empujó poco antes de que el cuchillo llegara hasta él, y ambos cayeron al suelo de madera oscura. El golpe dejó a Damon sin aliento, pero Elena volvió a levantarse de un salto, extrayendo un cuchillo similar al de Katerina

La búlgara sacó otro cuchillo, y adoptó una postura defensiva. Elena se dijo que había tenido suerte de que Katerina hubiera sido la contratada por Connor Jordan, pues se negaba a utilizar armas de fuego. Eso le proporcionaba una ventaja, puesto que ella no tenía ninguna queja respecto a las pistolas, como la que llevaba escondida en aquel momento. Pero ese era el último recurso. Primero, pelearía.

La búlgara fue la primera en atacar. Se lanzó sobre Elena con un ataque frontal, que Elena esquivó limpiamente. Dirigió el cuchillo hacia el costado de su oponente, pero esta se apartó rápidamente. Ambas se detuvieron un momento, mirándose fijamente. Fue entonces cuando la secretaria de Damon se dirigió al teléfono y llamó a seguridad. La alarma comenzó a sonar. Katerina, con un grito de rabia, lanzó el cuchillo, que se clavó en el estómago de la secretaria. La joven cayó al suelo y gimió.

Fue entonces cuando la asesina búlgara se percató de que estaba desarmada. Se lanzó sobre el escritorio y agarró varios objetos, lanzándolos contra Elena. Una grapadora la golpeó en el hombro, logrando que la chica soltara el cuchillo. Entonces, Damon se lanzó sobre ella y la inmovilizó en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando las puertas del despacho se abrieron, y el hombre de seguridad que había hablado con Elena en el vestíbulo entró en el despacho acompañado de más hombres.

Cuando la policía se llevó a Katerina, y la secretaria de Damon fue trasladada al hospital, Elena y Damon se quedaron solos en el despacho del último.

- Soy una asesina, Damon-dijo Elena, después de que el hombre la mirara fijamente por más de cinco minutos.

- Comenzaba a sospechar que no habías llegado a ser escritora, como querías cuando íbamos al instituto.

Elena, muy a su pesar, sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

- Yo nunca habría imaginado que acabaría siendo una asesina. Pero todo se torció con la muerte de mis padres y de Jeremy-comenzó Elena. Era la hora de relatar su historia, y aquella sería la primera vez que lo haría-. Empecé a tener que pagar por todo. La casa, el coche, la comida… Como ya era mayor de edad, todo pasó a estar a mi cargo, y a pesar que mi tía Jenna intentaba ayudarme, al final tuve que dejar la universidad. Empecé a trabajar. Trabajaba en un supermercado por las mañanas, y de camarera por las tardes. Y fue entonces cuando él me encontró.

- ¿Él?-preguntó Damon, después de que Elena se quedara en silencio. La chica había pronunciado aquella palabra en tono reverencial.

Ambos se encontraban en el apartamento de Damon. Después de todo lo sucedido, Elena sabía que la Familia Original estaría detrás de ambos, por lo que se prometió seguir a Damon a cualquier lugar. Afortunadamente, él mismo le había pedido que se trasladara con ella durante su estancia en New York.

En aquel momento, Elena se encontraba sentada en un sofá de cuero negro, frente al cual un gran ventanal mostraba el atardecer de New York. Damon se encontraba frente a ella, de pie, con un vaso de bourbon en la mano. Ni siquiera lo había probado. El vaso que le había dado a Elena estaba vacío sobre la mesa de café blanca, en la que Elena había dejado una carpeta con información sobre Connor Jordan y la Familia Original.

- Elijah Mikaelson. Sabe matar, porque fue parte de la Familia Original, pero es bastante más noble que los demás miembros de esa mafia. Él me enseñó a robar, a luchar, a defenderme y a utilizar todo tipo de armas. Me dio una habitación en su casa, y me dejó que volviera a la universidad. Abandoné mi trabajo en el supermercado, y conseguí sacarme la carrera. No sé para qué, la verdad.

- El conocimiento nunca está de más, Elena-le dijo Damon con una sonrisa-. Solías decirme eso cada vez que me quejaba por tener que ir a clase.

- Cierto-asintió la chica, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Después, volvió a ponerse mentiría si te dijera que he pensado mucho en ti después de todo lo que me pasó. Y sin embargo, cuando Connor Jordan se puso en contacto conmigo y me pidió que te matara… No pude, Damon. Y no voy a dejar que nadie te haga nada. Mucho menos una zorra como Katerina, o los cerdos de la Familia Original

- ¿De qué conoces a Katerina?-preguntó Damon. Había notado que ambas se mostraban muy hostiles la una con la otra-. Parece que os odiéis.

- Katerina fue la encargada del único ataque hacia Elijah. Y fue, obviamente, encargo de la Familia Original.

- ¿Obviamente? ¿Querrían matar a su hermano?

- Son de lo peor, Damon, y ni siquiera saben lo que significa tener un hermano. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera se sentirían apenados por su muerte. No sufrieron cuando maté a Finn, por lo menos.

Damon no preguntó, pero vio que el rostro de Elena se ensombreció, y no supo si era porque había recordado el asesinato de Finn Mikaelson o porque se había acordado de su hermano, al que había estado muy unida desde que ambos eran pequeños. En cualquier caso, Damon prefirió guardar silencio hasta que Elena estuviera preparada para continuar hablando.

- Katerina volverá pronto. No conseguirán retenerla durante mucho tiempo, y en cuanto consiga salir, vendrá a por ti. Deberías tener mucho cuidado, y no quedarte solo en ningún momento. Por suerte, yo voy a estar contigo todo este tiempo, y cuando vuelva, acabaré por fin lo que empecé hace dos años.

- No, Elena-se negó Damon. Elena lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El empresario parecía decidido-. Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Connor Jordan está en contacto con la Familia Original, y no voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro de esta manera. Me aseguraré de tener siempre a alguien de confianza conmigo, pero no quiero que te metas en esto.

- No lo entiendes-dijo Elena, negando con la cabeza-. Ellos no se van a cansar nunca. Y si consigues acabar con Katerina, mandarán a alguien más. Créeme, Damon. Necesitas mi ayuda. Y la aceptes o no, voy a matar a esa zorra.

La discusión se alargó durante media hora, y finalmente Damon tuvo que permitir que Elena se quedara en su apartamento. La chica no iba a marcharse, y a decir verdad, Damon quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Deseaba que la situación no fuera tan complicada.

Damon se durmió en el sofá. Elena había intentado convencerlo de que se marchara a su habitación, pero él había insistido en quedarse con ella, dado que la asesina parecía poco dispuesta a dormir.

E hizo bien. Poco después de las dos de la mañana, sólo unos minutos después de recibir un mensaje que la advertía de que la búlgara había escapado, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y la Katerina hizo aparición. Llevaba una larga katana en aquella ocasión, pero ni siquiera así logró asustar a Elena.

- Que mono, durmiendo tan tranquilito, sin sospechar que su amorcito está a punto de morir-comentó la búlgara sonriendo.

- No sabía que tuvieras una relación con él-contestó Elena, comenzando a dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio-. Porque vas a morir.

Katerina sacó una navaja y la lanzó hacia Elena. Se le clavó en hombro izquierdo, pero a la chica no le importó. Su brazo derecho sería su arma aquella noche. Lentamente, sin preocuparse por la amenaza de Katerina ni por el dolor en su hombro, Elena extrajo la pistola de su escondite. El terror inundó a Katerina al ver que la puerta principal estaba bloqueada.

- Esto es por Elijah-dijo Elena, y disparó.

El cuerpo de Katerina cayó inerte al suelo. Elena se desplomó en el suelo, mientras que Damon gritaba su nombre. Había demasiada sangre.

* * *

><p>Y ya sólo queda un capítulo! La última frase del capítulo no me ha gustado mucho, pero era la única manera de llegar a las 1000 palabras...<p>

Espero que os guste el final de la historia :)


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Cuando despertó, Elena supo rápidamente que algo iba mal. No era porque estuviera en una habitación de hospital. Ni siquiera era porque tuviera una aguja en su brazo. En cualquier otro momento, a decir verdad, la idea de que le hubieran pinchado la habría puesto nerviosa. Pero no entonces. Puesto que el propio Niklaus Mikaelson se encontraba en su habitación de hospital, acompañado de Connor Jordan. Y Damon estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

Estaba perdida. No tenía armas, y tenía una maldita aguja que no sería capaz de quitarse ella sola. Cualquier cosa, un cuchillo, una flecha… habría sido más llevadero. Sin siquiera pararse a pensar, se lo habría extraído, y habría ideado un milagroso plan que los salvaría tanto a ella como a Damon. Pero no una aguja.

- Elena Gilbert-dijo Niklaus a modo de saludo, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa que lo hubiera hecho parecer atractivo de no haber llevado un cuchillo en una mano y una pistola en la otra-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos. Hubiera deseado que las condiciones en las que nos encontráramos fueran más agradables.

- Nada en lo que tú estés involucrado puede ser agradable, Klaus-contestó Elena, mientras que su mente trabajaba a toda máquina. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo-. Pero yo también me alegro de verte.

- Querida, deberías haber aceptado el trabajo. O no, pero dejar que hiciéramos lo que debíamos. Porque yo no tengo ningún interés en matarte. Fuiste pupila de mi hermano, y eso hace que te tenga cierto aprecio. Reconozco a mi hermano en ti, Elena. Has terminado pareciéndote mucho a él.

- No involucres a Elijah en esto. Él era mucho mejor que tú, y si me aprecias a mí, deberías haberlo apreciado a él lo suficiente como para no matarlo.

El gesto de Niklaus cambió, pero no dijo nada. Fue entonces cuando Elena empezó a oír el pitido de la máquina a la que estaba conectada, y que marcaba sus pulsaciones. Hasta entonces, había estado tan preocupada, que no había sido capaz de oírla. Pero pensar en Elijah había hecho que se le aceleraran las pulsaciones, y el pitido se había acelerado. Sin saberlo, Niklaus había dado a Elena la idea del plan que la salvaría.

Miró al cuerpo de Damon, e hizo lo contrario a lo que le había enseñado Elijah. Él siempre le decía que para tranquilizarse y pensar en la situación debía pensar en que todo saldría bien. En aquel momento, sin embargo, Elena pensó que Damon estaba muerto. Y lo vio. Su pecho no se movía, y sus, todavía abiertos, la miraban fijamente. Luego, se giró hacia Connor Jordan, y descargó su rabia sobre él.

- Tú lo has matado. Querías matarlo por una tontería, pero el señor millonario no puede permitir que su hijita tenga un corazón roto. Qué idiota. Pagarás por su asesinato.

- ¿Qué coño le pasa?-preguntó Connor, nervioso-. ¿No se ha dado cuenta de que no está muerto?

Antes de que Niklaus tuviera tiempo de contestar, la puerta se abrió, y varias enfermeras y el médico que la había atendido entraron en la habitación. Elena soltó una carcajada al ver que el gran mafioso, que previamente tan tranquilo y seguro se había sentido, se había quedado boquiabierto. El médico llamó a seguridad, y una de las enfermeras le quitó las armas a Niklaus y pidió ayuda para llevarlo al área del hospital destinado a la psiquiatría. Lo habían tomado por un loco.

El plan de Elena había funcionado. Al pensar en la muerte de Damon, tanto su respiración como su pulso se habían acelerado, y la máquina había reaccionado. Los médicos habían acudido rápidamente pensando que le había sucedido algo. Y así era.

Elena no pudo evitar pensar que Elijah estaría orgulloso de ella.

* * *

><p>Niklaus Mikaelson fue condenado a cadena perpetua por varios asesinatos, incluido el de Connor Jordan, al que mató en un arrebato de furia después de que Elena hubiera llevado a cabo su plan. Toda la Familia Original había sido atrapada, y cada miembro había sido condenado a varios años de cárcel. A Elena la habían dejado en paz, dado que había quedado claro que había matado a Katerina en defensa propia. Su propia herida lo confirmaba.<p>

Damon había pasado dos días en el hospital, al igual que Elena, que no estaba recuperada. Cuando a ambos les dieron el alta, volvieron al apartamento de Damon, que había sido arreglado por orden de Caroline, que en aquel momento tenía otro objetivo al que dirigir sus celos: a Elena. Cuando ellos llegaron, sin embargo, la modelo no estaba. Damon lo agradeció en silencio.

- Todo ha terminado-dijo, sentándose en el sofá. No habían hablado en todo el viaje de vuelta a casa-. No me puedo creer que todo fuera tan complicado.

- Debería irme-dijo Elena, que ni siquiera había caminado más allá de la puerta.

- No, Elena, espera-Damon se levantó y se acercó a ella. La agarró del brazo, pero lo bajó de nuevo al ver su expresión-. Gracias.

- De nada. Adiós.

Damon la volvió a agarrar, la acercó hacia él y la besó. Ella se quedó quieta mientras los labios de él se movían sobre los de ella, suavemente. Por lo menos, aquella vez no la atacó, se dijo Damon mientras se apartaba de ella. Elena estaba sonrojada, pero parecía decidida.

- No, Damon. Deja que me vaya. Yo… yo no soy la misma de antes. Si me quedo contigo, si vuelves a besarme, yo… No creo que pueda irme. Y debo hacerlo. Elijah está muerto, Damon, y yo no voy a descansar hasta que Niklaus esté muerto-hablaba en serio, pero Damon no le hizo caso, y volvió a besarla.

- No quiero que te vayas. Si quieres vengarte de él, hazlo. Pero no me dejes a mí. Me prometiste que volveríamos a estar juntos.

Volvió a besarla, y por primera vez, ella correspondió al beso. Cuando se separaron, ella sonreía.

- No soy una escritora.

- Prefiero que seas mi guardaespaldas personal.

* * *

><p>Aquí está el final de la historia :)<p>

La verdad, ha sido un reto mayor del que me esperaba tener que terminar cada capítulo en cinco capítulos, porque siempre se me quedaban unas siete u ocho palabra más largas de lo necesario.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, y suerte a todos los participantes :)


End file.
